


Slippery Slope Definitions

by nonky



Category: Privileged
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompted by andplease on LJ: Privileged, Charlie/Megan, It's just another film that won't get made





	Slippery Slope Definitions

They were really good friends, Charlie told himself firmly, imagining his voice inside his own mind as resolute, certain and satisfied.

It was his only satisfaction. Megan was back and he loved her - more than ever, poor fool that he is -

And he was poor, no matter what Megan said about being a quality person and a good friend. He would never have the ivy league education, the corner office and the mansion she told him wasn't necessary. Megan deserved good things from life, and really, her family could use the help of a wealthy son-in-law. Charlie would work hard, but he knew he would never catch up with her boyfriend's money.

He couldn't just limit her by asking Megan to be his, not yet. It was a sanity-saving consolation they were such really, really good friends. He would stay close and support her, hoping for himself to rise and be on her level at some point in the future.

He cupped gently underneath a dainty shoulder blade, letting her weight press uncomfortably in the center of his palm. Megan writhed her hips roughly back and forth on top of her towel. Charlie held her still for a moment and pushed in slowly, consciously holding back what he wanted to say against her neck.

When she said his name, it came out disorganized and breathy, as if she might be thinking complicated words. Charlie decided he was going to embrace this new mode of friendship like they`d invented it just for each other.


End file.
